April Showers Bring Long Hours
by GoGo and Kakky
Summary: Three saiyans. One Monk. One House. One month. Can they take the quality time? Or will it drive them mad. R&R Slight Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Gohan Disclaimer: I do own muh lollipop. I do own muh cheese. But most of all...I own muh Dahdeh! XD As for what I don't own...I...Gohan Son...do not own.....;; uhh....D......d........d-d-d-drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr................drrrrrrrrrr.........dragonballz............o.o;; happy? I said it...and it hurt.  .

**Goku Disclaimer: ¬.¬**** Oi... -=Looks over at Gohan=- You have some serious issues, don't you?**

**-=Turns back to the audience=- I, Kakarot Goku Son,  Do...own the name Kwiwin o.o;  -.- But, sadly not Krillin....but KWIWIN IS MINE! YOU HERE MEH!? -=Points to himself=- MIIIINNNNEEEE!! -=Clears his throat=- A'ight, now that we got that straightened out, ....I dun own DragonBall Z................Wah.................u.u **

Gohan Note: -.-; And he says I have issues....-=Grunts "Kwiwin lover..."=- OOookkay, now since meh and Dahdeh were getting bored with "What If," we decided to write a story together.  O.O;; For those of you who have unanswered questions on "What If" o.o dun kill us...we'll get to it...in the next ten years...I promise....;;;

                              Nooow this story is 100 percent humor and dahdeh stupidness...XD I love stories that show the true side of Dahdeh.  O.O; Did I say that out loud? Oooh well...so anyway, this story is also going to make other people like Vegeta look stupid but it's just a fanfiction so we can do that!...I mean he's not really out of character. He does, after all, hide behind Goku because he is afraid of some 10 foot tall worms...-.-;;; (And as for any Abs holding....;; that's an inside joke for a certain writer on this thing called Ouji Chan, aka muh bwudder...who is gonna kill meh for the Abs scenes but I can't help it...o.o;; it's muh duty to annoy him. )

                              Okay, Now I'll let Dahdeh talk.  I know it will be boring, after all, we all know Dahdeh isn't the smartest man in the world.......................................... .;;; Okay now he's threatening meh with the toilet and cheese again! . Fine, he's not boring.  Just mean and evil....he'll pay...DEATH TO DAHDEH! O.O;;; (No relation to Death to Smoochy...) o.o; Bye.

**GokuNote: ............................o.ô What he said? **

Extra Gohan Note: ........¬.¬ Is that all you have to say for yourself? Dahdeh, TALK TO THE PEOPLE! NOW!

**Extra GokuNote: -=Balls up his fists and stands up=- Your right, I do have something to say! ............................Hold on...I forgot it.........................-=Sits back down=-.....Never mind.......**

Extra Extra Gohan Note: Dahdeh.  I'm serious....; If you don't say something to these people then I'm going to do something very evil. And the only word I have to describe what I am going to do is: Wookie. Understand? o.o; And you have to say something other than "I LOVE KWIWIN!!!!! KKKKWWWWIIIIIWWWWWIIIIIINNNNN!" o.o; See, I read your mind...you were gonna say that...-.-; Now...TALK!

**Extra Extra GokuNote: ...Okay GoGo..... -=Takes a deep breath=- I LOVE KWIWIN!!!!! KKKKWWWWIIIIIWWWWWIIIIIINNNNN!! Ha! =P You didn't say I couldn't say that!....o.o` I put an extra exclamation mark at the end...so it's different......=D**

Triple Extra Gohan Note: o.O You trying to be a smartass? O.O -=Covers his mouth=- I mean...I mean...smart aleck? o.o;; Yeah that's what I said!  Dahdeh...are you having trouble talking to these people because of...The Crickets? Is that what this is about? Because these are actual people you know o.o not The Crickets.  They won't throw bricks at you...-=eyes everyone=- at least they better not or I'll hurt them worse, nobody messes with muh Dahdeh and gets away with it! o.o;; Dahdeh you made meh talk too much again.  Now come on. At least say Hi, I'm Goku yada yada yada. And stuff like that...INTRODUCE YOURSELF! O.O PWWEEEAASSSEE! SO WE CAN START THE STORY! . You want to start the story don't you Dahdeh? o.o;;

**GokuNote: -=Stares at you for a few minutes letting the "Smartass" sink in=-...........Okay! Geeze! -.-**** hi...my name is Goku...yada yada yada and other stuff.....o.- Happy?....-=Blinks=- That's what you told me to say right?...I didn't do it wrong again did I?**

Super Extra Gohan Note: Okay...I would get annoyed now and keep pestering you to interact with the audience but we are now on page two....;; So I'm just going to start the story now and we'll try this again later. -.-;;

April Showers Bring Long Hours

Prologue: Departure            

_Day 0: Wednesday, March 31st_

                              This is how it all started.  Four men are going to be left alone by their wives and chaos will break out when Mother Nature plays a role in their plans.  It all starts here, the last day of March.  Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin are all helping their wives load up the plane with their luggage in front of the Son House.  They're off for a month long vacation in the Bahamas and said that it was a "Girls Only" trip.  Goku didn't understand why the island was off limits to men, Vegeta didn't really care, Gohan wasn't too happy about Videl and his Mother having bonding time, and Krillin was begging 18 to stay.

                              "Don't leave me!!!" cried Krillin as he clung tightly to 18.

                              "Darn it, Krillin.  I'm not leaving you.  It's a trip so I'll be back." explained 18.

                              Krillin mumbled, "That's what the last one said..."

                              **18 rolled her eyes, picking up Marron and started off towards the plane, "Bye Krillin." She said before she was completely in the plane.**

**                              Krillin frowned and waved to his wife and daughter that were now watching him through a side window. Krillin's attention was soon taken away from them though as he looked over at Gohan, who was also trying to convince his mother and Videl not to go.**

**                              "C'mon Mom!" He whined. "How are we suppose to live!? We don't know how to cook!"**

**                              "Yeah ChiChi, What about the food?" Goku asked scratching his head.**

**                              ChiChi sighed, "I have some instant soup in the cupboard over the oven, there's some 'EasyMac' in the closet, waffles, French toast sticks, and pastries in the freezer, bread in the cabinet next to the cupboard over the sink, and drinks, jelly, butter, some left-overs from other nights, etc. in the refrigerator."**

**                              Goku blinked, "Okay.."**

**                              Gohan's frown lines deepened, "No, it's not okay! What makes you think that's gonna last us a month!? It'll all be gone by the third day!!"**

**                              "Now Gohan," Videl laughed. "I'm sure you guys will be just fine!" **

**                              "No we won't.." He muttered.**

**                              "Oh stop that. You guy's will be fine. Just..try to keep your eating habit's to the minimum." Bulma instructed. "And even if you do run out of food, I'm sure either Vegeta or Krillin would be more then happy to share some. Right guys?" Bulma looked over at the two men.**

**                              "Pfft, I wouldn't make me share my food with Kakarot if he was the last person in this universe." Stated Vegeta.**

                              Goku whimpered, "See, Vegeta doesn't wanna share.  He wants me to die from st...st...from that big word that means no food."

                              Vegeta grunted, "Shut up, Kakorot.  As if I would ever share my food with some idiot who can't even remember the word starvation when he hears it all the time."

                              "Oh yeah! That's it! Starvation!" Goku exclaimed cheerfully.

                              Bulma glared bullets at Vegeta.  "I hope you plan to be helpful while I'm gone.  I don't want you training all the time.  I need you looking after Trunks and making sure he doesn't get into my lab again.  You never know what the boy will do with that equipment once he gets his hands on it."

                              "Fine," grumbled Vegeta. "I'll watch the brat, but I refuse to stop training.  If I must keep an eye on him then I will simply train while doing so."

                              Bulma rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I want him alive when I get back.  Understand me, Vegeta?"

                              "Yes, woman, I'm not an idiot like Kakarot.  Now quit giving me orders." Vegeta insisted.

                              Bulma simply turned from the remark and began checking through her bags, making sure everything she needed was there.

                              Goku began to get finicky just then.** "ChiChi! What about Goten? I can't teach him that number stuff!"**

                              Chichi shook her head and replied, "Don't worry about it. Gohan knows how to do math, he can help Goten."

                              Goku became even more finicky then as he looked around. "Oh no...CHICHI I LOST GOTEN!"  Goku began running around the front yard looking for his son.  "Goten? Is that you? No...a rock. Goten! There you...wait no, that's a branch...GOTE-....frog..."

                              "Goku!"

                              Goku turned around, "Yes ChiChi."

                              "Goten and Trunks are at Capsule Corp. remember? Once we leave, Vegeta is going back home, and then sending Goten here.  Now calm down."

                              Goku blushed, "Oh yeah...I knew that."

                              Vegeta smirked, "Baka."

                              **Videl picked up her bags and turned to the plane, "I think we should get going you guys. It's getting late."**

**                              "Your right Videl," Bulma said heaving a large backpack on to her shoulders.**

**                              "Good bye Goku" ChiChi said, hugging him. "Take care, and please, please try not to make any trouble.."**

**                              Goku smiled "I won't!"**

**                              ChiChi moved over to Gohan, "Your responsible for keeping the house in tip-top shape, alright? I know you, your brother and father all like to get hyper sometimes."**

**                              "Don't worry about it Mom." Gohan said.**

**                              "Bulma! C'mon! Your not gonna get there in time if you delay this stuff any longer!" Yamcha called from the driver's seat.**

**                              "Coming!!" Bulma called back, before kissing Vegeta on the cheek. "Good bye." She said.**

**                              Vegeta grunted, "Yeah, Yeah. Just go, or you'll still be here when your trip is done."**

**                              Bulma laughed, "Alright, Alright, I'm going."**

**                              Only a few minutes later, were all of the women in the plane and waving goodbye to their husbands. Goku and Gohan waved goodbye, large smiles plastered on their faces. Vegeta just stood there watching as the plane began to float up with his arms folded over his chest. And Krillin, watched in misery as his wife and daughter flew away and out of sight.**

**                              Once they were gone, Goku turned to Vegeta and asked, "If it's a "Girl's Only" trip, why does Yamcha get to go?"**

                              Vegeta sweatdropped and then turned to walk into Goku's house. "Shut up, Kakarot. He's not staying with them.  Just dropping them off.  Now if you don't mind, I'm going to eat lunch here and then get back home before that brat does something that I'll get blamed for."

                              Goku smiled, "Alright Vegeta." He then followed Vegeta into the house, looking to get some food as well.

                              When those two had gone inside Gohan looked over at Krillin. "Want to join us?"

                              Krillin shrugged, "Why not? It's better then going home, Roshi will just make me watch more work-out tapes."

                              Gohan nodded and turned to head into the house, followed closely by Krillin.

                              Once everyone was inside, storm clouds began rolling in.  The sky was immediately covered in blackness from the clouds.  A crack of thunder boomed through the sky, then a crack of lightning was seen, followed by a downfall of rain.

                              Then men inside had yet to notice the storm outside as they enjoyed their meal.  Well the saiyans were enjoying, Krillin just stared as he ate an apple, watching them devour a meal that would have lasted him a month.

                              When Vegeta was finished he immediately stood up.  "That's it then. I'm going home, the brat probably helped himself to my dinner by now."

                              **Goku looked up from his food, cheeks full, and nodded, "Go right ahead Vegeta. Oh..and don't forget to send Goten ho-"**

**                              Goku was then interrupted by a extremely large crack of thunder, booming through the sky.**

**                               Krillin fell out of his chair and blinked, "What was that!?" He asked.**

**                              "I dunno..Sounded like thunder." Gohan stated.**

**                              "Thunder!? But the forecast said sunshine for three weeks!!" Krillin exclaimed.**

**                              Gohan blinked, "Well...it _is April Krillin.."_**

**                              "But! But! It can't be! 18's flying in that storm! Oh my gosh! And she's metal too! SHE CONDUCTS ELECTICITY!!" He panicked, running towards the nearest window.**

**                              Gohan followed close behind him. **

**                              "I have to go out there and save her! I CAN'T LOOSE ANOTHER ONE!" Krillin yelled, practically sprinting towards the door.**

**                              Gohan examined the storm for a moment and then faded in front of Krillin "No Krillin! It's to dangerous right now!  Wait until the storm dies down!" **

**                              "But, but-"**

**                              "That's enough!" Gohan said sitting down on the couch and grabbing the clicker, "Let me take a look at the Weather channel." He said.**

**                              Krillin and Goku each sat down on each side of Gohan, while Vegeta stood behind the couch.**

**                              Weather Man:**

**                                        "Now lets have a look at this weeks forecast:**

**                                                   Rain, Rain, Rain, Rain, Rain, Rain, and more Rain!"**

**                              Gohan quickly shut off the television and shook his head, "I did not just hear that..."**

**                              "Oh c'mon! I gotta go!" Krillin yelled, reaching for the doorknob. **

**                              "KRILLIN STOP!" Gohan yelled, standing up. "I won't let you go! Like I said, it's too dangerous! Plus, You'll probably come back in here, and I can't afford ANYBODY getting Mom's floor dirty!"**

**                              "But what about Trunks and Goten, Gohan?" Goku asked. "We can't just leave them there." Goku said.**

**                              "Bulma's parent's are there...They'll be fine."**

**                              "Wait, wait, wait! So hold on..." Krillin said, marching up to Gohan. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm not allowed to leave this house?!"**

**                              "Yes Krillin. I think it's better if we all just stay her-"**

**                              "WHAT!? THERE IS NO WAY I AM STAYING HERE WITH YOU IDIOTS!" Vegeta yelled.**

**                              Gohan and Krillin stared at Vegeta and shook there heads. Krillin then said, "He has a problem staying here with us but my only problem staying here is him."**

                              Vegeta glares at Krillin, "I heard that..."

                              Krillin shrunk ( if that's even possible o.o;; ) down behind Gohan. "Heh I was just kidding Vegeta. Honest."

                              Vegeta growled and turned, heading for the door.

                              "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Vegeta.  What are you doing?" Asked Gohan.

                              "What does it look like? I'm leaving this hellhole.  I won't be kept here against my will, it's a stupid storm."

                              Vegeta then opened the door before Gohan could stop him, however the second the door open Vegeta was flung back into a wall from a strong wind that blew in. Vegeta grunted as he tried to get himself off the wall, which was difficult with the wind pinning him up against it.

                              Goku began inching toward the door, then jumped it and slammed it shut.  Everyone sighs with relieve and then looked over at Vegeta who had fallen off the wall and was now leaning against it in an upside down position looking extremely pissed off.

                              Goku, Gohan and Krillin exchanged glances and then quickly left the room before Vegeta could blow up at them.

                              The rest of their day was spent mostly watching movies, calling Capsule Corp to check up on the kids, and eating, since that's all they could think to do.  Vegeta suggested sparring but Gohan refused to have his father and Vegeta spar in the house and break everything.  Needless to say, the day went very slowly for the Saiyan Prince.

                              When night came, everyone met in the living room to discuss living arrangements.

                              "Okay," began Gohan. "Well Dad and I will keep to our own room.  That leaves the guest room and Goten's room."

                              "I take the Guest Room, there is no way I'm sleepy in the spawn of Kakarots bed." announced Vegeta.

                              Krillin shrugged, " I don't care, a bed is a bed to me."

                              Gohan nodded, "Alright then, lets all get some sleep then."

                              Everyone agreed and headed off to their rooms.

Gohan Note: So what do you guy's think of that? Pretty good, eh? o.o; Well I think it is, now that the prologue is done, we can get to the good stuff! XD Yup, the next chapter has Goku dealing with a major problem, for him at least.  Hope you guys review.  Now, I'm going to try to get Dahdeh to talk to you...Dahdeh?

**GokuNote: -=Takes a deep breath and steps forward=- Good night ppl! O.O -=Runs away=-**


	2. Dental Disaster

GoGoDisclaimer: I OWN DBZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

**KakkyDisclaimer: O.O I OWN IT TOOO!!!__**

****

_Akira Toriyami: Excuse me?_

GogoDisclaimer: O.O How'd you get out of the freezer!?

**KakkyDisclaimer: O.O Ack! Zombie!! . YOU'VE BEEN STICKING MORE PPL IN THE FREEZER???!!!**

GogoDisclaimer: -=Looks around all innocent=- Not a lot...just about one...two...twenty...;;

**KakkyDiclaimer: -.-I have such a delinquent son...-=Sighs=-**

Gogo Disclaimer: -=Shifts his eyes over to Dahdeh=- Oh shut it...you're lucky I'm not sticking YOU in there anymore!

**KakkyDiclaimer: =)  Ha, like that box even effects meh anymore!**

Gogo Disclaimer: Heh, and I thought you liked it in there...after all Kri- -=Looks over at the freezer and sees a big purple tail sticking out=- *Stupid Toriyami...he left it open, now Barney's trying to escape* -=Runs over and shoves the tail back in the freezer=-

**KakkyDisclaimer: -=Face Faults=- Your..keeping...Barney...in there?...... -=Runs over top the freezer and opens it, leaning into it=- Who else are you keeping in here??**

Gogo Disclaimer: -=Starts twitching, seeing a golden opportunity=- Eh....uh....erm.......oh what the hell! -=Pushes Dahdeh in the freezer, shuts it and sits on it=- ^-^ Okay we don't own DBZ! Big Whoop! But I own muh Freezer and EVERYTHING in it!

Gogo Note: o.o; I feel so unloved, the only people who reviewed our story are people we told to read it. -.-;;;

**GokuNote ((Muffled from inside the Freezer)) : -=Snickers=- Yeah! And I'm so loved! ^-^  **

Gogo Note: -=Kicks the freezer=- Shut up Ice Man...that's not what I meant.  Anyway, this chapter is gonna start the real humor or whatever so if this one isn't reviewed we are doomed.

**GokuNote: =\ Are you ever gonna lemmie out of here? -=Looks around=- ..... !!!!! OH KAMI! NEVER MIND GOGO! *You hear a huge crash form inside* ( ^-^ ) ICE CWEAM!!!!!!!!....KWIWIN!!!!!.....O.O WHY THE HECK IS KWIWIN IN THE ICE CWEAM!!??....oh well!**

Gogo Note: I wouldn't be exploring in there if I were you Dahdeh...I got some people in there that you wouldn't like to run into...-=remembers that Howdey Dudey and Chuckie are on the top=- Uh oh....

**GokuNote: o.O Wus that suppose to mean?? -=Swallows the ice cream and hugs Kwiwin, looking around the freezer from the large ice cube he's sitting on.=- O.o;; .... o.o -=Sees something rustling in the corner and hears a soft cackle.=- ......................-=Hugs Kwiwin tighter=-..................-=Sees Chucky and Howdey Dudey come out and walk towards him.=- O.O; -=Sneezes=-**

Gogo Note: -.-; Oh geeze...alright then -=Opens the Freezer and jumps in=- While I'm doing this, you guys read the next chapter. O.O DAHDEH! DON'T GO IN THERE! 

April Showers Bring Long Hours

Chapter One: Dental Disaster   

_Day 1: Thursday, April 1st_

_                              Goku walked into the kitchen and his eyes widened as he found Krillin baking tons of pancakes! "Wow Krillin, this looks great!"_

                              Krillin turned and saw the childish Saiyan eyeing the food lovingly. "Yeah, well I figured you Saiyans didn't know a thing about cooking since you have, as Vegeta would say, "the woman" to do it for you. So I thought I should just avoid a huge, messy cooking experience between you three and do it myself.  I think I've made just about enough, one more dozen should do." He started make the 199th dozen.

                              Goku beamed and then turned, "I'll go get Vegeta and Gohan up."  He then ran from the room before hearing Krillins response. 

                              Finding himself in front of the Guest Room. "Vegeta..." Goku whispered at the door. "Are you awake?" When there was no answer Goku grinned. _Well I guess I have to go in and wake him up. Goku threw open the door and the pounced onto the bed. "OOOHHH VEGGGGEEETTTTAAAA!"_

                              **Vegeta lifted his arms and rapped them around Goku's abs. "Buuullmmaa.." He mumbled, flipping Goku.**

**                              "Uh oh." Goku blinked.**

**                              Vegeta started snuggled up closer to Goku and purred.**

**                              Goku sweatdropped and poked Vegeta's face a few times on the cheek, "Vegeta..." He whispered.**

**                              Vegeta groaned and licked Goku's nose.**

**                              Goku's eyes widened, "Ewww! Vegeta!!" He said. Goku tried squirming out of the Saiyan's grasp, but he was holding on to tight.**

**                              Just then, Gohan walked in walked in rubbing his eyes, "What's with all the noi-" Gohan was cut short when his vision was restored and he saw a compromising scene in front of him. **

                              Goku sat up and stared at Gohan, "It's not what it looks like!" He exclaimed.

                              Vegeta grunted and rolled over grabbing Goku's shirt and ripping it off. Vegeta hand then felt its way around Goku's abdomen. "Hrmm...Bulma...you got nice abs....," he mummered in his sleep.

                              Goku sweatdropped and Gohan looked like he was going to puke.

                              "Dad! Get out of the bed!" ordered Gohan.

                              "Okay," Goku said as he started to get up.  Then, Vegeta grabbed him, hugging his waist. "Bulma...feed...dinky...." 

                              Goku and Gohan looked at each other and mouthed the words, what's dinky? 

                              "You guys, breakfast is ready." Krillin announced walking into the room. Everyone then stood silent as Krillin looked over the scene. "What...are...they doing, Gohan?" He asked, turning to the only person who wasn't freaking him out at the moment.

                              "Eh, well..." Gohan thought of a way to explain.

                              "FEED DINKY!" screamed Vegeta, rolling on top of Goku and starting to thrust him.

                              "VEGETA NOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Goku as Gohan and Krillin looked on in amazement.

                              Vegeta's eyes shot open. "...Kakarot...? What are you........." Vegeta blinked and realized his 'dinky' was in contact with another 'dinky' (not to mention his hands where on Goku's ABS).  Vegeta slowly rolled off and pulled up his pants.

                              Everyone watched him in silence. Then Krillin spook up, "Um, breakfast...is ready. So...we can go eat now." 

                              They all nodded and Krillin and Gohan walked out of the room. Goku then got off the bed and followed Vegeta out of the room.

                              **"From now on, we let the alarm clock wake Vegeta up." Krillin said, walking next to Gohan.**

**                              "Right." Gohan nodded.**

**                              "Wow Krillin! These pancakes are really great!" Gohan exclaimed, wiped his mouth with a napkin.     **

**                              "Thanks." Krillin grinned. "Nice to know I'm appreciated." He then looked over at Goku and Vegeta - who hadn't touched there food yet. They were just staring at each other from across the table. "Eh..you guys gonna eat or what?" He sweatdropped.**

**                              Vegeta, not taking his eyes away from the Saiyain across from him, picked up his fork and jabbed in his pancake. Goku did the same. The two slowly brought the piece of food up to their mouths and stuck it in there mouths.**

**                              Gohan and Krillin watched, blinking.**

**                              Krillin sighed and stood up, "Excuse me, I..can't watch this..." He sighed, walking out of the kitchen.**

**                              Vegeta swallowed his piece and reached for his glass of juice.**

**                              Goku started chewing, but quickly spit it out all over Vegeta's face.**

**                              "KAKAROT!!!!" Vegeta yelled, falling out of his chair. "YOU BAKA! HOW DARE YOU--"**

**                              "OWWWWW!!" Goku whined, holding his cheek.                  **

**                              Vegeta grabbed a napkin and wiped off his face, "Disgusting."**

**                              Gohan looked up from his food and blinked.**

**                              Goku jumped up cradling his jaw in his hand and ran around the table, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, oooowwwww!"**

                              Vegata and Gohan watched him for a few minutes and the Vegeta spoke up, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Kakarot?"

                              Goku stopped and blinked. "It stopped..."

                              Gohan and Vegeta exchanged looks and then looked at Goku again who had returned to his seat and picked up another pancake. He shoved it in his mouth, bit and screamed.  The Saiyan Prince was once again covered in pancake bits. "OOOOOOOOOOOooooooowwwwwwwwiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

                              "Dad? What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

                              Goku whimpered, "Krillin's pancakes are too hard...they hurt my tooth."

                              "Idiot! Pancakes aren't hard, they're soft you blasted moron." growled Vegeta, annoyed at being spit on again.

                              "...but my tooth...." Goku whined.

                              Gohan got up and scratched his head, "Hmmm maybe you have a tooth ache."

                              Goku looked at his son.

                              Vegeta grunted, "Was it THAT obvious?"

                              Goku looked at Vegeta, "Vegeta...?"

                              Vegeta's eyes shifted over to Goku, "What is it, Kakarot?"

                              "Ummm what's a tooth ache?" he asked innocently.

                              Gohan and Vegeta fell to the ground in shock, when they stood up they walked over to Goku and Gohan explained everything to him.

                              "Well, how do I get rid of it?" asked Goku.

                              "Blast it." stated Vegeta.

                              "What!?" exclaimed Gohan.

                              "We'll just blast that damn tooth out of his mouth." Vegeta explained as if it was an obvious solution.

                              "Is that going to hurt?" Goku asked looking at Vegeta.

                              Vegeta grinned. "No Kakarot, you will just have one less bicuspid** to worry about."**

                              "Bi...cu..puu....what?" Goku tilted his head in confusion, still holding his mouth.

                              Vegeta pointed his finger and said, "I'll show you."

                              **Vegeta pushed Goku down onto a chair and pulled his jaw down, "Now, just think happy thoughts.." He whispered, slowly inserting his index finger into the younger Saiyain's mouth.**

**_He thinks I'm gonna fix I'm gonna fix his freaken tooth..well...he's wrong. This blast will go down his throat..AND DESTROY ALL OF HIS ORGANS! AND HE WILL BLOW UP! AND I WILL LAUGH!! AND THEN I WILL DANCE IN HIS BLOOD AND---what the hell am I thinking?_**

**                              (Gogo Note: Dahdeh refused to write the next part of this....he didn't like writing the first part of it so I'll take over this.)**

                              Goku's eyes widened and said, "Waf fo you meam bwow uf!?"

                              Vegeta removed his finger, "What did you say?"

                              "What do you mean you're going to blow me up!? And, all that other stuff with the dancing and the organs?" Goku demanded, looking cross.

                              Gohan blinked, "Dad, Vegeta didn't say anything."

                              Vegeta backed up. _Damn it! It must have happened this morning...bonding. Stupid Dinky Bond!_

_                              "DINKY BOND!?" Goku exclaimed._

                              Gohan looked at his father worriedly as he said weird things, _the pain must be getting to his head._

_                              Goku looked at Gohan, "No it's not...Vegeta won't stop saying bad things..."_

                              "What? Dad...I didn't say anything." Gohan said slowly.

                              "Sure you did! You said 'The pain must be getting to his head.'" repeated Goku.

                              _I don't believe it! Kakarot has a dinky bond with his brat as well!? Vegeta thought with astonishment._

                              Goku whined, "Stopped saying dinky bond, Vegeta."

                              Gohan held his head and said, "Let's just fix your tooth dad."

                              Vegeta nodded in agreement, not wanting to explain a dinky bond to Goku.

                              (Gogo Note: Okay, I think Dahdeh can start up again.)

                              ****

**                              "Alright, now, let's get started." Gohan said, after locking the kitchen door and walked up to the table, where Goku was now duct taped to.**

**                              "Are you sure you know what your doing, Gohan?" Goku asked.**

**                              "Of course! Now, Vegeta," Gohan turned around and thought for a moment, "Uhh...you..hand me the stuff when I ask for it okay?"**

**                              "Whatever." Vegeta grunted.**

**                              "Okay." Gohan smiled and turned around, "Now Dad, say 'Ahhh'."**

**                              "Ahh?"**

**                              Gohan reached his hand out, "Spoon."**

**                              "Spoon." Vegeta repeated, handing a small spoon to Gohan.**

**                              "Fork."**

**                              "Fork."**

**                              "Spatula"**

**                              "Spatula."**

**                              "hmm..um...Can-Opener."**

**                              "Can-Opener."**

**                              "Banana."**

**                              "Banan- Banana??" Vegeta asked.**

**                              "Banana?" Goku blinked. "What's that for?"**

**                              "Me!" Gohan said, peeling off the skin.**

**                              Vegeta sweatdropped and got a banana. Peeled it, and then ate it in front of Gohan.**

"Hmph.."

                              "...Okay, well that's that." Gohan said, backing away.

                              Vegeta looked over at Goku, "Eh..."

                              Goku sat up, "Waf if if?"

                              Vegeta snorted and turned away, looking at Gohan.  "What makes you think filling his mouth with all that stuff is going to do?"

                              "Well, now he can't chew!" Gohan said 'as a matter of fact.'

                              "Gofan?" Goku asked, his tongue wiggling past the can-opener. "Vy fung iz veeding."

                              "Hm? What did you say Dad?" Gohan asked looking at his father.  He then noticed the blood dripping from his fathers tongue.  "Aw shoot." With that said, he started removing the utensils from Goku's mouth.

                              After that was all done, Goku rubbed his jaw. "It still hurts..." he complained.

                              Both Gohan and Vegeta grunted.

                              Goku whimpered.

                              Just then...Krillin came in. "I'm back from the bathroom. I think the pancakes gave me constipation." explained Krillin.

                              Krillin then looked at the mess in the kitchen, his eyes traveling to the table where Vegeta and Gohan were huddled over a sketch of Goku's mouth drawing circles around teeth they were going to remove.

                              "Let's just pull every damn one out! Then they can't hurt him anymore and he'll stop whining!" suggested Vegeta in annoyance.

                              Gohan shook his head.

                              Vegeta glared at him and went back to the picture.

                              Krillin blinked, _Why can't they be interested in Porn like normal men?_

                              Goku looked at Krillin. "I don't like woman magazines," Goku answered.

                              Krillin looked back at Goku, "What?"

                              "I said, I don't like porn." he said, using Krillins word.

                              "...Oh..."

                              Vegeta and Gohan exchanged glances, then Vegeta muttered, "Another dinky bond..."

                              Krillin looked at them, "What?"

                              "Nevermind." Vegeta stated standing up.

                              Krillin scratched his head and decided to move on, "So what happened in here?"

                              "Dad has a tooth ache." Gohan explained.

                              "So?"

                              "So we tried to fix it."

                              "Goku? Where does it hurt?" asked Krillin.

                              Goku pointed at the left side of his mouth.

                              Shrugging, Krillin suggested, "Why not just eat on the other side of your mouth, then brush tonight and tomorrow and so on, then it will be gone and you can eat like normal again."

                              Goku's eyes widened and smiled, "That's a great idea!"

                              "Yeah," agreed Gohan.

                              "...But I was going to pull out Kakarots teeth..." complained Vegeta.

                              They all stared at him.

                              "...WHAT!?" Vegeta yelled standing up, then he walked out of the room.

                              Everyone was silent, then left as well.

                              The rest of the day went by in a blur, night came and everyone went to bed.  Vegeta securely locked his door. Goku cuddled with his teddy. Krillin laid in bed looking at a picture of 18 and 'talking' to it, and Gohan read a book.

                                                            DAY ONE: END

Gohan Note: -=Crawls out of the freezer, Dahdeh at hand=- Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Review it and tell us okay?

**GokuNote: o.O Today's lesson.... -.-; Never Dinky Bond....o.o; thank you...**


	3. Pickle Panic

GoGoDisclaimer: I don't own dbz. Straight to the point. ^-^; See, I'm not gonna keep going and going like last time! I can be quiet! I can shut my mouth! I can let other people talk! See! Hmph..

**KakkyDisclaimer: Dun own it. **

GoGoNote: Our story is getting barely an-..no I'm not going to say anything. Dahdeh! You explain things to the people for once!

**GokuNote: Enjoy.**

GoGoNote: You enjoy making meh look bad don't you! Now it looks like I control this whole thing! You better start talking mister! Or..or..I'll tell all your "Love Chain" fans that you've given up on the story!

**GokuNote:-=Sits down and sticks a slice of orange in his mouth=- I have been saying things, Gohan. =\**

GogoNote: Say more.

**GokuNote: Why?**

GogoNote: Because.

**GokuNote: -=Blinks=- O....k....**

GogoNote: Go on now.

**GokuNote: Third Chapter, You ppl better like and review okay? o.O For some odd reason I think your avoiding us!! . A'ight! Soo R/R! -=Tosses a whole orange in the air and catches it in his mouth=- C'mon GoGo. -=Walks away to get more oranges.=-**

GogoNote: -=Blinks=- But I dun want any...oranges...

**GokuNote: -=Pokes his head out from the kitchen=- There's cheese in here too O.o` **

GogoNote: Ooooh yeeeaah! -=Grins and runs into the kitchen, calls back=- Like he said, Read and Review people! R-E-V-I-E-W!

April Showers Bring Long Hours

Chapter Two: Pickle Panic         

_Day 2: Friday, April 2nd_

                              Another morning, another day, another 24 hours of disaster ahead.  Well that's how Krillin saw it as he once again finished cooking breakfast for the three incompetent saiyans. He now understood what ChiChi must go through everyday, Bulma too.  These saiyans were practically impossible to live with. He almost didn't understand what was going through their minds half the time. For example, yesterday Vegeta kept on mumbling 'Dinky Bond' and Krillin still had no idea what he meant by that. Oh well, now it's about time to get the three terrors out of bed.

                              Krillin made his was to Vegeta's room, and knocked on the door loudly to avoid having to enter the room and called loudly, "VEGETA! ARE YOU AWAKE YET??" He then waited for an answer, the saiyan had had his alarm blasting for the last 2 hours and Krillin was afraid he would have to go in the room and get him up by shaking him, but after yesterdays events that was the last thing he wanted to do.

                              Then the door opened and the stood Vegeta in all his disheveled glory. _ "What the hell do you want baldie? You're caucus voice is the last thing I want to have wake me up in the morning," he grumbled._

                              Krillin blinked and thought to himself, _Is he trying to say he prefers waking up on top of Goku? He just shook his head of the thought and said, "Breakfast is ready, since your up now you can wake up Goku, I'll go get Gohan up."_

                              Vegeta opened his mouth to retort the order but Krillin was already scurrying down the hall. The blood-shot eyed saiyan growled and stomped over the baka's room. 

                              **Vegeta lifted his fist and began banging on the younger Saiyan's door, "Kakarot! Get up!"**

**                              Silence.**

**                              Vegeta grumbled to himself and then tried again, "KAKAROT! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"**

**                              The silence continued.**

**                              "Grr.." Vegeta was too tired for this, so he did the only thing that his weary mind could think of. He slammed open the door and walked over to the bed. He glared down with disgust at Goku.**

**                              Goku laid there, a peaceful expression on his sleeping face, hugging a little brown bear close to him.**

**                              Vegeta growled at the site. This was the idiot that had surpassed him so many times. This was the moron that had defeated Frieza. This is the imbecile that had turned Super Saiyan first. This childish, Teddy hugging..._baby._**

**                              Vegeta tightened his fists and then reached out for Goku - grabbing one of the bear's arms. He began to tug on the stuffed animal, trying to get it out of Goku's grasp.  Finally, after a few tugs, Vegeta released the bear from Goku's arms.**

**                              Goku began to roll over in his sleep, realizing that his arms were no longer holding something.**

**                              "Idiot..." Vegeta muttered, and threw the bear into a corner. He grabbed one of the extra pillows and raised it over his head, his blood shocked eyes becoming redder. "Take this you--"**

**                              Suddenly Goku's eyes snapped open, and he stared up at the shadowy figure with red piercing eyes in front of his bed. Goku sat up, and rubbed his eyes, to make sure he wasn't seeing things. When he saw that the figure was still there, Goku opened his mouth.**

**                              Vegeta blinked, startled from Goku's abrupt awakening, "Kaka-"**

**                              "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"**

                              Vegeta was startled by Goku's sudden and loud scream that he fell right on top of his rival. Since Goku still believed Vegeta was some shadowy monster he rolled around trying to gain top position. So the two saiyans wrestled in the bed until Krillin and Gohan walked in to see what was going on with them. "Da-...what the heck are you two doing!?" asked Gohan staring at the sheet tangled duo.

                              Vegeta and Goku exchanged glances. "Uh, I thought he was a...well monster." explained Goku, trying to free himself from the sheets. Vegeta also tried to de-tangle himself from this uncomfortable  scene. As they worked on that, Goku got frustrated with one of the knots and tugged hard.  This sent his aggravated companion on top of him once again.

                              Krillin and Gohan both shut their eyes in disbelief and felt their way out of the room, they didn't want to watch this anymore.

                              "Kakarot! You baka! Watch what you're doing!" he growled, pulling himself off Goku and sitting next to him. 

                              Goku smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Vegeta."

                              Vegeta just grunted in response.  After a few more minutes they were free and heading for the kitchen. There they found Gohan and Krillin sitting at the table with empty plates. 

                              Goku and Vegeta eyed the kitchen for their portions but found none. "Where the hell is our food?" demanded Vegeta.

                              Gohan stood up and left the room, leaving Krillin to handle this.  Krillin stared at Gohan's retreating back and narrowed his eyebrows, he sure wasn't being too helpful.  He then sighed and looks at Vegeta, "Well, you two took your time and Gohan was hungry. So he went and helped himself to your portions.

                              Vegeta balled his fists up in rage, "Why I outta! I'll show that adolescent moron to touch my food!" He started marching toward the door Gohan had exited but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  When he turned to see who was stupid enough to try and stop his rage, his eyes met those of Goku. "What do you think you're doing, Kakarot."

                              Goku smiled and said, "Aw leave him be, Vegeta.  I'm sure you and me can come up with something. Anyway, just look at the time." Goku pointed at the clock on the wall.  "It's late as it is, we might as well just make ourselves lunch."

                              Throwing his hand off his shoulder, Vegeta folded his arms.  As much as he hated doing what Goku wanted, Vegeta was hungry and didn't have much energy to strangle the boy right now. "Fine, we eat."

                              **Goku walked over to the refrigerator and opened it up.**

**                              Krillin just sat down at the table and stared as Vegeta went thought the cupboards and drawers, getting out plates and utensils.**

**                              "I'll just leave you two 'Cooks' to work" Krillin said, jumping down from the chair.**

**                              "Okay, Krillin!" Goku said from inside the refrigerator.**

**                              "Whatever." Vegeta bluntly said.**

**                              Krillin shook his head as he left the room, whispering to himself, "I don't want to be here when the tornado hits.."**

**                              Goku grinned and set a bunch of food on the table.**

**                              Vegeta glanced over at the table and blinked, "What's all that for..?"**

**                              "The sandwich." Goku said, picking up a plate.**

**                              "When do blueberries go in a---KAKAROT!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!??" Vegeta yelled, as Goku stared mashing all the blueberries with another of the jars.**

**                              "I'm--making--Jelly!" Goku said.**

**                              Vegeta slapped his face, "But we have that already, moron..."**

**                              Goku stopped and looked at the jar of grape Jelly, "Oh..I didn't see that.." He blinked.**

**                              Goku then grabbed some of the brustel sprouts.**

**                              Vegeta grunted and pushed Goku away from the table, making him drop the brustel sprout, "You make your sandwich, and I'll make my own..." Vegeta said, not wanting to eat whatever disgusting thing Goku made.**

**                              "Okay!"**

**                              The two Saiayan's went to work with their sandwiches for about half an hour.**

**                              "There!" Vegeta said proudly, admiring the tasty mess in front of him.**

**                              He looked over at Goku who was staring at his own. "What are you doing, baka?" He asked, walking over to him.**

**                              "Mines good.." He began. "But it needs something..more.."**

**                              "What?"**

**                              Goku looked around at all the other jars and packages - then spotted the pickles.**

**                              He grabbed the jar and smiled, "Ah! Here we go!" **

**                              Vegeta blinked and looked at his sandwich realizing that he too lacked the extra pizzazz of a pickle.  With this made obvious to him, he roughly grabbed the jar from Goku. "Princes first." he stated to Goku's wide and confused expression that peered at him.**

                              "But Vegeta!" whined Goku.

                              "Oh shut up Kakarot, this will only take a minute." he explained as the clutched the lid of the jar in his right hand, he then twisted it...but the lid made no signs of budging. Vegeta sweatdropped as he noticed Goku was staring intently at the Prince, waiting. So Vegeta once again tried to twist the lid, but again it didn't move. Vegeta let out a low growl that grabbed Goku's attention away from the pickles in the jar and up to the frustrated face of Vegeta.

                              "What's wrong Vegeta?" Goku asked.

                              Vegeta grunted and put the jar down.  He then mumbled to Goku, "The lid isn't coming off..."

                              Goku stared at Vegeta expecting him to say something like, "Just kidding Kakarot." When it didn't come Goku realized that he was stupid for thinking Vegeta was kidding, he never jokes around! Especially where food is concerned. "Umm maybe I should try..." Goku offered as he reached out his hand for the jar.

                              "Don't you touch that jar, Kakarot.  Or you'll find yourself one hand short." threatened Vegeta. He watched as Goku's hand flung back in terror, but his eyes stayed glued to the jar. There was no way Vegeta was going to allow Goku to prove he was stronger than Vegeta by opening a blasted jar that had mocked the prince with it's superior strength. In frustration, Vegeta raised his hand and held his palm out facing the jar.

                              Goku's attention shifted over the hand that had appeared next to his beloved pickles. "What are you doing, Vegeta?" Goku asked with curiosity. 

                              "What does it look like, you moron! I'm going to blast those idiotic green abominations out off their safe haven." explained Vegeta with a growl.

                              "You're going to blast the what's out of the whatcha ma who?" Goku repeated questioningly, tilting his head as if you gain better understanding.

                              Vegeta's hand dropped as he eyed Goku. "What the hell was that?"

                              Goku shrugged, "What ever you said."

**                              Vegeta shook with aggravation and put his concentration back on the jar. Before anymore interuptions could occur, the Saiyain Prince sent a small blast towards the jar - causing the house to shake and the room to fill with smoke. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a ruins of the wooden table - but underneath all that, was a perfectly stable pickle jar.**

**                              Vegeta's eyes grew wide with shock, "NO EFFECT!?"**

**                              Goku blinked, "Maybe you..aimed wrong?"**

**                              "WHAT KIND OF JAR IS THIS!? NOT EFFECTED BY MY BLAST?! NOT ABLE TO BE OPENED BY MY HAND!? IT'S POSSESSED!!" Vegeta yelled, jumping behind Goku.**

**                              "Eehh, I'm sure it's not possessed Vegeta..Just stubborn. Here, let me have a go at it!" Goku said, kneeling down and reaching for the jar.**

**                              "NO!" Vegeta yelled, grabbing Goku's hand, "There is no way in Hell that I'm going to let you open that blasted thing!" He growled.**

**                              Goku sweatdropped and looked at Vegeta, "It's okay Vegeta..." He said softly, moving his hand away. "Just one little..Try!" Goku grabbed the jar quickly and ran away from Vegeta, trying to twist the top off.**

**                              "NO! GIVE THAT BACK YOU BAKA!" Vegeta yelled.**

**                              "NO! I CAN DO IT!"**

**                              "THAT'S THE POINT!!!!!!!!"**

**                              "DO YOU WANT LUNCH OR NOT!?"**

**                              "I WANT TO OPEN THE JAR!!"**

**                              "WELL YOU HAD YOUR TURN ALREADY!!"**

**                              "What the heck is going on in here?!" Krillin yelled, walking into the kitchen.**

**                              Goku and Vegeta both pointed at the pickle jar and said in unison, "IT WON'T OPEN!!!"**

**                              Krillin eyed the mess that the two had caused and then glanced over at them.  "You two did all this because of a stupid pickle jar?"**

                              "Pickles are the number one ingredient for a sandwich," Goku said 'as a matter of fact.'

                              Krillin sweatdropped and then said, "Alright show me.  Try and open the jar."

                              Goku did as he was told and clutched the lid of the jar, holding the jar itself tightly in his other hand.  Then he twisted with all his might, his face turning red with effort. "It...won't...budge..." Goku said and then dropped the jar on the ground, holding his beating red hand to his chest.

                              Vegeta picked it up and tried his hand at it, but came up with the same result. Krillin just stared at them, _What kind of morons are these two?_

_                              Goku gave a hurt look at Krillin, "I'm not a moron..."_

                              Krillin stared at him, "WILL YOU QUIT READING MY MIND!"

                              Vegeta grunted, "Dinky Bond..."

                              Krillin glared at Vegeta, "WILL YOU QUIT SAYING DINKY BOND!"

                              Goku whimpered, "I didn't read your mind, Krillin."

                              Krillin looked back at Goku, "WILL YOU QUIT DENYING YOUR BREAKING INTO MY MIND!"

                              Goku blinked, "You said a big word..."

                              Krillin sweatdropped and grabbed the jar. "Let me give you two a lesson on how to open a jar. Okay? Now watch. First you grab the lid as so, then hold the jar itself firmly with your other hand and twist." As Krillin explained this the lid popped off. 

                              Goku and Vegeta stared in wonder and cried out, "But that's what we did!"

                              "Here's a little saying I say to myself to remember how to open something 'Righty Tighty, Lefty Loosey.'" he explained to them.

                              Goku blinked and repeated, "Righty bitey, Lefty potty....wait...mommy. No, supermarket! Hold on! I know it!"

                              Vegeta and Krillin's jaws dropped as they listened to Goku spill out weird words that sounded nothing like what Krillin had just said. 

                              **"Um..Alright, Goku..That's enough.." Krillin blinked.**

**                              Goku frowned, "Noo! I know it! Screwdriver............."**

**                              "NO!" Krillin yelled.**

**                              "WHAT IN KAMI'S FUCKING HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!!!!!????" Gohan yelled, running around the ruins.**

**                              Goku and Vegeta exchanged glanced at one another and then said, pointing at one another, "He did it!"**

**                              Krillin just slowly left the room to go watch TV, not wanting to deal with the stupidity anymore.**

**                              "YOU TWO BETTER CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT NOW!" Gohan yelled, pointing at the mess.**

**                              Goku and Vegeta slumped down in defeat and did as the were told.**

**DAY TWO: END**

**GokuNote: End. o.o**

GogoNote: The. o.o`

**GokuNote: No..End o.O;;**

GogoNote: No, actually it's To Be Continued. ^-^

**GokuNote: ¬.¬ End............**

GogoNote: Are you giving up on this story too now?                    

**GokuNote: No..O.o` Iye Iye Iye, Let's just shut up now GoGo, Most likely we're annoying the ppls...so..o.o come..I need more oranges  @.@**

GogoNote: o.o; You're orange diet is disturbing. -.-; Oh well, atleast you're not eating muh cheese! -=Runs back into the kitchen and opens the fridge=- Come to Papa! XD

**GokuNote: O.O PAPA!? GOGO NOO! I TOLD YOU NO KIDS!!  -=Runs after you with a knife=- MUST KILL!!!**


End file.
